Sasuke en la cuidad de Fiore
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata eran pareja hasta que esta fallece tras un enfrentamiento de su equipo con una criatura, ha pasado el tiempo en una misión junto con Naruto e Ino terminan en una extraña cuidad con gatos voladores y magos... romance, humor y mucha acción y flamas! Advertencia si no han visto Fairy Tail no lo van a entender.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les traiga una historia cargada de comedia, un poco de drama y mucha pero mucha acción, advierto que si no han visto o leído Fairy Tail entonces mejor no lean este fic, además no se pongan a pelear los pro-naruhina o sasuhina, en verdad es una estupidez se respetan los gustos y todos felices, eso no ataquen no sean idiotas, a mis fieles seguidores les traigo una pareja nueva ya pronto terminaré el itahina todo cambio que ha sido mi más grande orgullo es mi primer fic :') y se esta acabando así que les tiro el dato para que lo lean y espero que este también les guste trataré de subir pronto todos los capítulos eso y ya saben respete pra que lo respeten y no sean "weones peleando por monos chinos" eso XD**

* * *

**Prólogo**

-Han pasado más de dos años desde que te fuiste, ha sido duro nunca pensé que salieras a alguna misión y después no te volviera a ver- un melancólico joven dejaba unas flores en la piedra de los caídos- los estúpidos de tus compañeros aún lo sienten… supongo que ellos tampoco lo superan, aunque nunca aprobaron nuestra relación los muy idiotas me han ido a visitar de vez en cuando- tocaba el nombre grabado en la piedra- me haces falta "baka"-suspiro mirando el cielo- me iré por unos días pero trataré de no demorarme tanto, debo acompañar al Usuratoncachi a la aldea de niebla junto con Ino, ya sabes Sakura por su estado no puede ir, el Dobe está feliz por ello creo que no tardaremos más de lo necesario.

El muchacho cerró los ojos podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Kiba gritándole a la Hokage

-_"¡Era un demonio!… un maldito demonio que apareció de la nada y arraso con todo… golpeo a Hinata… la golpeo tan fuerte… la mató… la mató"- _no dejaba de repetir las últimas palabras mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, cuando lo escucho él estaba estupefacto la mujer que lo había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo ya no estaría con él… ya no vería más sus sonrojos, sus ojos perlas no se burlaría más de lo inocente que era… ya no tendría un lugar soleado a cual volver.

-_"¿Dónde está su cuerpo?"_-la fría voz de la Hokage lo saco del shock, entonces pensó que se habrían equivocado si no había cuerpo podía haber una posibilidad de que estuviese viva.

-_"Desapareció…pasamos tres días rastreando y no encontramos nada"-_la voz seria del Aburame logro destrozarlo no tuvo fuerzas cuando cayó en el suelo respirando agitadamente, quebrándose lentamente lo que tanto le había costado conseguir con Hinata se había evaporado de un momento a otro.

Sintió unos pasos por lo cual se puso de pie, era hora de partir, la persona que caminaba hacía el se acercó a la piedra y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo cuidaré bien de él es una promesa- deposito una pequeña flor en la parte inferior de la piedra- es hora de partir Teme.

-Vamos Usuratoncachi-comenzando a caminar, debían comenzar la misión, levanto una mano a modo de despedida.


	2. MAgnolia

Capítulo I: Magnolia

Hace un día que habían partido desde Konoha, debían llegar a Kirigakure a resolver unos asuntos políticos tanto Sasuke como Ino se encargarían de la seguridad del Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke iba como guardaespaldas e Ino como ninja médico por si ocurría alguna emergencia, pero siendo sinceros se sentía realmente un estorbo ya que a su lado estaban los dos hombres más poderosos que habitaban la tierra en esos momentos, tenía que ser optimista a pesar que ya no sentía lo mismo por el pelinegro le gustaba estar a su lado, era como recordar cuando era una niña se sentía joven nuevamente a pesar de no tener los mismos sentimientos que en su niñez le provocaba una nostalgia estar cerca del último Uchiha, y pensar que fue pareja de la única persona que no estaba tras él… Hinata un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar a su compañera caída, los dos primogénitos muertos recordó al padre de la Hyūga después de ese acontecimiento lucía muy decaído, y ella era la encargada de ir a su casa a chequearlo. En uno de esos chequeos paso por una habitación muy sencilla y encontró a la nueva heredera del clan sentada en la cama sosteniendo una fotografía con una chamarra en sus piernas…

-_"Buenas tarde Ino-san, ¿viene por el chequeo de otôsan?"-_preguntaba educadamente la joven a decir verdad se le asemejaba en algunas cosas a Hinata sonrío pensando en su antigua compañera de generación.

-_"Sí, he tenido que adelantar el chequeo ya que partiré en una misión pronto"-_decidió acercarse un poco a la adolecente y logró ver que era una foto de su hermana al igual que la chamarra que traía en su regazo- _"ella debe estar muy orgullosa de ti… tienes 15 años y ya eres una jounin eso es un gran logro"_- sonriéndole sabía que nunca sería fácil asumir una perdida pero podía apoyarla aunque no fuesen cercanas, debía transmitirle fuerza-_"a Hinata no le gustaría que estuvieses triste por ella"._

_-"Lo sé… pero es una lástima que mi ane se llevara tan bien con chichi y pasara algo así, sé que es aún más duro para Uchiha-san y chichi, por eso él se ha decaído tanto… bueno discúlpeme Ino-san debo seguir entrenando"_- la observo irse tranquilamente y ella hizo lo mismo.

Unas gotas la sacaron de sus pensamientos el cielo estaba muy oscuro, se notaba que se acercaba una tormenta, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke y Naruto se estaban comportando como unos idiotas discutiendo como niños hasta que le llegó un pergamino en toda la cara ocasionando el silencio entre los dos, la chica termino golpeándolos hasta que la lluvia se hizo muy pesada.

-Maldición todo es tu culpa idiota- resoplo el moreno arreglado su capa de viaje, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia.

-¿Mí culpa?- cuestiono exageradamente el rubio mientras hacía la misma acción que el Uchiha- si tú no fueras tan Teme y aceptaras mis órdenes no pasaríamos por esto maldito Teme.

-Repítelo Dobe- sosteniendo el cuello de su capa de forma amenazante- nunca haría de niñero que te quede claro Usuratoncachi- pegando su frente al rubio.

-Harás lo que yo diga Teme soy el Hoka- no alcanzó a terminar cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo, y vio como el moreno estaba igual que él sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Pueden parar de una vez!- gritó la rubia provocando que los dos callaran- cielos que insoportables son parecen niños…- hizo una pausa y la lluvia se podía sentir cada vez más fuerte- parece que esto va a empeorar deberíamos buscar un lugar y acampar.

-Busquemos un lugar y descansemos hasta que pare- comenzando a caminar bajo la tormenta guiaba el Uchiha al grupo.

-Parece una tormenta Teme deberíamos buscar alguna cueva- propuso el Rokudaime consiguiendo como respuesta un "Hmp" por parte del moreno.

-¿No se les hace extraño que llueva tan fuerte en verano?-los dos hombres se giraron a verla- digo aún no hemos llegado a Kirigakure y ya está lloviendo de esta manera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si es algo extraño- dijo el rubio para seguir caminando mientras algunos truenos y relámpagos se sentían en el cielo- hay que encontrar algo rápido –suspiro un momento- si hubiesen venido alguien del equipo de rast- Ino alcanzó a taparle la boca al rubio, dándose cuenta del error que estaba por cometer.

-Hubiesen sido de utilidad en estos momentos- hablo el Uchiha bajando un momento la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza pero sus compañeros no lo notaron porque él dirigía el grupo, dejando un poco incómodos a los otros rubios.

Naruto trato de hablar cuando una fuerte presión los tres cayeron en el suelo, pero por más que trataban de levantarse no podían incluso la lluvia se hacía pesada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- nerviosa Yamanaka tratando de mirar si aparecía algún enemigo.

-Demonios no siento ninguna presencia ¿Puedes ver algo Sasuke?- trataba de levantarse incluso Kurama le decía que no sentía que fuera algún humano.

-No sé que es- comentaba con el Sharingan activado- no es algún genjutsu debe ser alguna Kekkei Genkai estén atentos por si comienza el ataque.

Terminando de decir eso la presión seso trataron de levantarse cuando comenzaron a elevarse y emitir una extraña luz.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- ya no podía mantener la calma, no había aparecido nadie, no sentía ninguna presencia miraba a sus compañeros que tenían la misma cara hasta que todo se volvió borroso.

Se sentía fatal como si lo hubiesen molido a palos, se reincorporo y vio al dobe de su amigo tirado dormido al igual que la chica, estaba en el bosque la tormenta ya no estaba eso era extraño y hacía demasiado calor el suelo ni siquiera tenía vestigios de que hubiese llovido o algo por el estilo, esta situación se volvía cada vez más extraña. Trato de despertar a sus compañeros cuando lo consiguió decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la aldea ya que eso había sido demasiado extraño y podían tener otro ataque inesperado.

-Sí que fue extraño todo eso no teme?- el rubio miraba atento a todas direcciones por si pasaba alguna cosa fuera de lo común.

-Es muy raro no sentí ninguna presencia-meditaba a rubia también esperando algún ataque-¿Sasuke-kun tu percibiste algo?

-No.

Siguieron caminando esperando un eminente ataque, cuando llegaron al final del camino descubrieron que bajo el cerro había una gran cuidad que jamás habían visto.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Naruto estaba atónito mirando en dirección a la cuidad- ¿Acaso nos perdimos?- miraba interrogativo a los demás, estaban tan metidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando unos niños le jalaron la capa.

-¿Naruto-san este año participara en Fantasía cierto?- un pequeño niño se acercaba a su lado junto con otros tres.

-¿Fantasía?-cuestiono extrañado de que estaban hablando esos niños.

-Naruto-san ¿dónde está Happy?- pregunto una pequeña niña mientras revisaba a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo, no alcanzo a preguntar algo cuando los niños salieron arrancando a encontrar a sus padres.

-¡Disculpe señora!- grito Ino acercándose a la madre de los niños- Me podría indicar como llegamos a Konoha por favor.

-¿Konoha?- la señora meditaba lo que preguntaba la Yamanaka- no conozco ningún lugar con ese nombre lo siento Ino-san, que extraño que trabajen afuera en estos días deberían estar preparando Fantasía espero verlos.

-Estoy seguro que este año será mejor que el anterior- decía entusiasmado el pequeño que había hablado a Naruto marchándose con su familia en dirección a la cuidad.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- el rubio no entendía que estaba pasando aquí- Ino ¿de dónde conoces a esa señora?

-Nunca la había visto… pero parece que ellos nos conocen a nosotros- confundida Ino miraba en dirección hacia donde se había ido la familia.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la cuidad y averigüemos que sucede- sin más Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cuidad seguido por los otros.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cuidad un cartel enorme decía: "Bienvenido a Magnolia, cuidad del gremio n° 1 Fairy Tail", nunca habían escuchado de alguna cuidad con ese nombre ni menos ese famoso gremio.

-Tal vez sea un restaurant, el mejor de la zona ¿no creen?- el rubio pensaba en el significado de ese famoso Fairy Tail- deberíamos ir hacía allá.

-Yo también creo que Naruto tiene razón, podríamos encontrar algunas respuestas sobre donde estamos- Ino trato de apoyar a su Hokage aunque a veces era un dolor de cabeza él se había vuelto más centrado con el tiempo. El Uchiha sólo asintió y comenzaron a preguntar hasta que llegaron al famoso gremio.

-No parece algún restaurante-comentó la chica afuera del enorme edificio con el letrero Fairy Tail, mientras algunas personas pasaban a su lado, sobre todo hombres.

-Esto es muy extraño- comentó Sasuke al ver que algunos hombres miraban a Ino y la saludaban- deberíamos ponernos las capas.

-¿Por qué Teme?, hace un calor del demonio- cuestionaba el Hokage colando un puchero.

-Colócatela maldita sea- resoplo el moreno activando su Sharingan, mientras los dos rubios se colocaban la suya- vamos a entrar- los otros asintieron y caminaron por la entrada del famoso gremio...

* * *

**Corto? ya se vienen capítulos más largos saludos :)**


	3. Batalla Fairy Tail

Capítulo II: Batalla de Fairy Tail.

Era una atardecer común y corriente en la cuidad de Magnolia, como siempre ella se encontraba caminando por la orilla del río junto a su perro estelar Plue un pequeño ser blanco, y una especie de cuerno en donde se debería encontrar su nariz. .

-¡Señorita, eso es peligroso!-gritó un hombre que transitaba por un bote, la chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades comenzó a tambalearse al igual que su mascota pero logaron recuperar el equilibrio.

-Phiu, eso estuvo muy cerca- suspiro amargamente- No he podido encontrar ni un trabajo decente… ¿qué voy a hacer con la renta de este mes?- se consultaba amargamente mientras Plue su mascota estelar bailaba a su lado.

-Plu plueee- señalo el pequeño ser que continuaba bailando.

-¿"Lo voy a solucionar de alguna forma"?- tradujo la chica de cabellos rosas teniendo una afirmación de su mascota, se agacho hasta que quedaron a la misma altura y sonrió- No me di cuenta que tenías un lado tan positivo Plue, ahora hay que ir a casa- se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su "tranquilo" hogar.

Cuando llego a su hogar comenzó a revisar la sala muy preocupada, haciendo diferentes poses de pelea Plue también hacía lo mismo, cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie en su departamento por fin se relajo.

-No hay nadie- suspiro tranquila- ¿Y por qué me pongo tan tensa cuando llego a casa?- su mascota hizo unos ruidos al parecer ella podía entender lo que decía-Sí, he pasado por muchas cosas… ¡de todas formas es hora de ir po un baño!- exclamo jubilosa entrando al baño seguida de Plue.

Luego de tomar una ducha y arreglarse, Sakura siguió con su rutina normal, ordeno un poco su departamento, escribió como siempre a su madre (que está fallecida), además adelanto un poco de su libro para que Shiho-chan lo leyera, cuando todo estaba listo se dispuso a acostarse dio las buenas noches al aire pensando así que su madre la escuchara además de Plue, mientras se acomodaba en su cama sintió algo muy extraño y familiar acercó su mano al rostro, estaba sosteniendo una bufanda muy conocida, la invadió la ira y tironeo fuertemente de esta levantándose de la cama, al hacerlo dos cuerpos somnolientos cayeron un joven de cabellos rubios y un pequeño gatito azul con una pequeña bolsita en su espalda, Sakura termino gritando furiosamente, logrando que el muchacho se levantara perezosamente.

-Buenos días Sakura- perezosamente hablo el chico.

-¡Uno: ¿por qué estás aquí?, dos: está es mi casa, tres: esta es mi cama!- grito furiosa la pelirrosa al ver a sus compañeros estaban nuevamente en su casa sin avisarle, el pequeño gato alcanzó a decir un lento "Aye" y la chica tiro fuertemente de la bufanda- ¡salgan de aquí!- grito incomoda.

-No, eso no va pasar- dijo el rubio mientras caía nuevamente dormido a la cama de la chica, Sakura se cuestionaba si realmente su amigo la había escuchado.

-Devuélvele a Naruto su bufanda- Happy se acerco a Sakura refregándose un ojo para poder desperezarse.

-Ahora que lo mencionas nunca he visto a Naruto sin su bufanda.

-El dice que se la regaló Kurama- comento el pequeño gato, cuando Naruto comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

-Hey, ¿de verdad Naruto está bien?- consulto Sakura al pequeño gato.

-Sí, este es un efecto secundario por comer Etherion- comento Happy respondiendo la consulta de la pelirrosa- Aye, él se puso igual antes cuando comió una vez el rayo de Sasuke.

-Creo que comer otra magia aparte del fuego no es bueno para él, y espera ¿Por qué se comió un rayo de Sasuke?- pregunto curiosa.

-Naruto lo retó en el pasado. Por supuesto fue derrotado en un instante- sorprendiendo a la chica que se cuestionaba si realmente Sasuke era tan poderoso-¡Aye!, él es muy fuerte aunque también tenemos a Mei y Mystogan, Hinata solía ser muy peligrosa solían llamarla "demonio".

-¿Hinata-san era eso?- alarmada se imagino a la amable chica siendo una especie de monstruo.

-¿Me pregunto quien ganara si se hace un concurso para ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail?- mencionó alegre Happy.

-No quiero que nuestros compañeros magos sean calificados de esa forma- dijo acongojada la chica mostrando el tatuaje rosado en su mano que demuestra que es maga de Fairy Tail.

-También están Sai y Neji… Gaara e Ino obviamente son fuerte- continuo hablando mientras Sakura lo tomaba por su morral.

-Claro, claro lo que digas todos son asombrosos, de todos modos, ¡nos vemos mañana!- dejándolo en la ventana trato de despedirse del gatito hasta que noto un papel extraño en su mochila-¿Qué es esto?-sacando el papel de la mochila de Happy.

-Estaba pensando en mostrártelo necesitas dinero ¿verdad?- el pequeño gato como sus otros amigos sabían lo preocupada que era Sakura con su renta, siempre estab buscando trabajos para tener la renta del mes- Fairy Tail está participando del festival de la cosecha- la chica se sorprendió un poco pero no sabía a lo que quería llegar el pequeño minino- Lee el fondo del anuncio- señalo este.

-¿Concurso Miss Fairy Tail?

-Aye, ¡el premio al ganador son 500,000 jewel!

-¿500,000?... esos son siete meses de renta está perfecto para mí- emocionada Sakura pensaba que sus problemas de renta estarían salvados unos meses.

-Hina y Tenten también van a participar, pero no creo que pierdas Sakura- cuando termino todas las esperanzas de Sakura se fueron por el drenaje.

-¿Hinata-san también?, ella solía aparecer en fotos del hechicero semanal…-deprimida ante la ida del premio suspiro- pero… ¡yo soy más joven!, y con mi encanto juvenil ¡puedo hacerlo!, ¡puedo conseguir esos 500,000 jewel!, ¡voy a ganar esto, oh sí!- termino llena de confianza mientras que Happy le recordaba sobre como clasificar a sus compañeros- Happy, ¿no quieres este rico pescado?- mostrándole un delicioso pescado fresco al gato.

-Naruto… esto es lo que llaman "Ego Humano"- señalo enojando a la chica.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en la cuidad del norte de Shirotsume, el gremio oscuro Ghoul Spirit, esta al noreste, unos golpes irrumpieron la entrada de este.

-¿Se ríen de nosotros?- un hombre de cabellera naranja entraba junto a un hombre que vestía como un caballero antiguo, y a una mujer de cabellera roja, usaba lentes y traía puesto un vestido similar a una hada y un abanico ocultando parte de su rostro.

-¡Acaso vinieron a derrotarnos!- grito un mimbro del gremio-¡no piensen que saldrán con vida!- grito otro mientras corrían a atacar a los invasores.

-De verdad, acaso piensan que un gremio oscuro como el suyo que se mueve entre las sombras, piensan que pueden reírse de un gremio oficial- bajándose los lentes la chica miro fijamente a los dos hombre que corrían hacia ellos convirtiéndolos en piedras, los otros tipos se tiraron nuevamente sobre ellos.

-¡Vayan mis bebes!- el hombre que vestía como caballero medieval dirigió 5 muñecos que disparaban una especie de láseres sobre los bandidos mientras reía feliz.

-Es suficiente Suigetsu- el líder del grupo trato de frenar a su compañero mientras se quejaba- como se atreven a formar un gremio, si son tan débiles.

-Mis bebes no se han divertido lo suficiente- sus marionetas pedían más.

-Entonces tengo algo perfecto para ti…- sacando algo de cabello de su vista, mostrando su tatuaje de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-Oh, ¿quieres decir de los que Sasuke estaba hablando?, el finalmente lo va ser- bajo el abanico la pelirroja exponiendo el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su pecho.

-¡He estado esperando por este momento, también mis bebés!- sacando la lengua el Suigetsu mostro su tatuaje que también pertenecía al gremio de las hadas.

-Solo esos tres eliminaron nuestro… Ghoul Spirit- un hombre en el suelo miraba sorprendido a esos tipos.

-Ellos son de Fairy Tail, Raijinshu (dioses del rayo), son… son la guardia personal de Sasuke…- termino otro mientras que los tres mencionados terminaban con el gremio.

En Magnolia a las afueras de la cuidad se encontraba un joven de cabellera oscura al igual que sus ojos y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho, observando la cuidad.

-Mi Raijinshu está volviendo, finalmente ha llegado mi momento… el momento en que las hadas se destruyan entre sí… ¡abuelo tú tiempo se terminó!- una sonrisa tétrica se poso en su rostro, era tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar en el gremio que le pertenecía.

A la mañana siguiente la cuidad se notaba con más movimiento, los aldeanos estaban preparando el festival de la cosecha, todo el mundo se encontraba muy ocupado incluso en maestro del gremio de las Hadas, esa mañana había acompañado a Hinata a hacer las compras para preparar Fantasía, aunque fuera una persona de muy baja estatura era uno de los 10 Magos santos.

-Toda la cuidad está concentrada en el festival de la cosecha- dijo alegre el pequeño abuelo.

-Todos dicen que están ocupados preparándose para Fantasía- señalo una chica de 1.60, cabellera negra y larga su flequillo estaba amarrado con una pequeña liga levantándolo, traía un vestido rosa que mostraba sus dos grandes atributos, unos ojos perlas únicos que la diferenciaban del resto a excepción de sus hermanos Neji y Hanabi que traían el mismo color de ojos, tenía una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ya que este es el gran desfile de Fairy Tail, es el orgullo de todo el continente- menciono el maestro muy orgulloso de su gremio.

-Sería bueno que Sasuke-kun participe- señalo la muchacha con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ya tenemos suficiente de él- argumento un poco molesto el maestro.

-Escuche por Shiho-san que el regreso a la cuidad.

-¿Él qué?... tenía que volver ahora- sentía que no estaba bien que su nieto volviese en esa fecha a la cuidad, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto frío tras el abandono de su padre, claro que él siempre estuvo para ahí, recordó cuando era más pequeño y lo acompaño a ver Fantasía, nunca olvidaría la cara de su pequeño nieto emocionado por entrar al gremio.

-Cuando crezca quiero unirme a Fairy Tail- un pequeño niño que pasaba al lado de ellos comentaba emocionado a su padre, alguna vez Sasuke también tuvo los mismos deseos pensó tristemente el Maestro.

Y entonces el Festival de la cosecha llego (ese día Sasuke, Naruto e Ino también llegaron a Magnolia), donde habían muchas atracciones se vieron a un pálido y tembloroso Naruto junto con Happy, a este aún no se le pasaba los efectos del Etherion, en otro lado estaban Sai, un muchacho de cabellera negra que siempre se desnudaba, Sakura con su cabellera rosa, ojos jades y un gran pecho, e Ino, una rubia mujer que vestía un vestido celeste con un sombrero.

-El no se ve bien-comento Sakura al ver a Naruto tambaleándose.

-¿Estará bien él?-consulto Ino también preocupada por el rubio.

-Solo déjenlo- dijo un poco fastidiado Sai.

-¿Nunca cambiaran?- una voz a sus espaldas hicieron que los tres se voltearan para ver al recién llegado.

-Oh Lee… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- interrogo el moreno al ver que su compañero de cejas gruesas había vuelto.

-De alguna forma logre regresar para el festival de la cosecha- señalo el recién llegado.

-¡Hombre tomas demasiados trabajos a la vez!- dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Soy la nueva recluta Ino.

-Oh, he escuchado acerca de ti.

-Rock Lee… tiene habilidades telepáticas- menciono Sai.

-Encantado de conocerte Ino.

-Encantada de conocerte- respondió la rubia- pero ¡hay muchas personas!- comento impresionada por la cantidad de gente.

-Las personas vienen de todas partes para ver Fantasía- menciono el telepata.

-¡Yo también quiero verla!- grito eufórica Sakura.

-Tú estás participando en ella ¿recuerdas?- Sai molesto le reprocho a su compañera.

-Oh, eso me recuerda… ¡el concurso Miss Fairy Tail está empezando!- corrió en dirección al gremio acompañando con unos gritos acerca de su renta.

-Ino no puede perder ante Sakura-san- una extraña aura rodeo a Ino.

-¿Tú también vas a participar?- consulto el moreno.

Mientras afuera del gremio entraban muchos hombres a veces acompañados de algunas mujeres, el maestro se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo a la gente, cuando tres personas entraron con unas extrañas capas, le pareció extraño con el calor que hacía por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de algo malo pero lo dejo pasar, si pasaba algo malo todos las hadas defenderían el gremio, ya había sucedido con Phanton Lord, no había de que preocuparse.

-Todos me alegran que hayan venido, la batalla de belleza entre nuestras lindas hadas… ¡Vamos a comenzar con el Miss Fairy Tail!, yo soy Kankuro, el mago de la arena y seré su anfitrión- un muchacho de cabello castaño muy Parecido al Kankuro que ellos conocían, eso sí sin su maquillaje.

-Escuchaste Teme… dijo mago de la arena- comento escondido Naruto junto con Ino y Sasuke.

-Es idéntico a Sobaku no Kankuro- murmuro sorprendida la chica.

-Esto es demasiado extraño… estén atentos- respondió el moreno sintiendo una mala espina.

En unas mesas más allá se encontraban sentados Sai, Neji, Naruto y Happy.

-A ti no te importan estas cosas ¿verdad?- consultaba el moreno al rubio que se engullía un trozo de pan.

- Yo soy un hombre- respondía serio Neji, a diferencia del de Konoha este no tenía el sello y poseía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-Entrada número uno: la belleza exótica que tiene un estómago sin fondo… Tenten Alberona- tras Kankuro apareció una chica similar a la Tenten que conocían solo que esta era más desinhibida llevaba un bikini en la parte superior y unos pescadores, y un extraño tatuaje negro en su estómago, el público aplaudiendo fuertemente a la castaña-¡Ahora es el momento de que asombres a la audiencia con tu magia!

La chica saco un mazo de cartas colocándolo frente a su cara, las cartas envolvieron por completo, cuando salieron mostraron a una sensual Tenten en bikini.

-¡Ella se cambió a un traje de baño!- eufórico Kankuro relataba a todos lo que había hecho Tenten.

-Voy a tomar ese dinero en cerveza, gracias- señalo coquetamente la castaña.

-¿Ella es Tenten?- pregunto sonrojada Ino, ella era la más desinhibida de todos sus amigos.

-Esto es como… el jutsu que nos hizo una vez Obito nos encerró a Sakura-chan y a mí, nos llevo a un mundo donde todos eran diferentes a lo mejor pasa lo mismo habrá que esperar hasta que aparezca el que hizo esto- señalo el rubio mientras que los otros lo escuchaban y asentían, si Naruto ya estuvo encerrado en un jutsu similar, entonces esperarían a que llegara el que creo todo- Quizás en este mundo no somos ninjas si no que súper magos- río tontamente alejando cada vez más la teoría de que había madurado un poco.

A un lado del escenario se encontraba Sakura viendo a las demás competidoras.

-¿Un traje de baño?- se cuestionaba sorprendida la pelirrosa ella sólo iba a hacer porras con sus espíritus estelares.

-Ya veo… esa es una buena idea- debajo de Sakura apareció Mei (Mizukage), vistiendo una especie de armadura también se veía concentrada en la competencia.

-¿Tú también estas participando Mei?- pregunto preocupada, la otra sólo sonrió.

-Cuando escuche que había un concurso, sólo me pude emocionar- le respondió.

-Mi renta se está alejando- con tristeza extendió su mano como tratando de alcanzar algo que volaba.

-Entrada número dos: ella podrá ser nueva, pero sus habilidades son de clase S, llueva o salga el sol esta mujer te robara el corazón Ino Lockser- emocionado Kankuro presento a la rubia detrás de él.

Ino estaba con la boca abierta en el escenario había alguien idéntico a ella, sólo llevaba puesto un vestido azul con guantes y un sombrero, estaba en shock, sus compañeros miraban del escenario a ella, hasta que los golpeo, eran iguales.

-¿Cómo explicas eso Naruto?- replico la rubia a la anterior Teoría que había dicho Naruto.

-En la otra realidad también me encontré con alguien muy parecido a mí se llamaba Menma.

-Espero que no hayan más dobes como tú- comentó el moreno enojando al Uzumaki.

"Espero que mis sentimientos lleguen a Sai-sama" pensaba la rubia en el escenario mientras se hacía agua para terminar en una especie de montaje playero con un bikini, sorprendiendo a los tres de Konoha.

-¡Ella hizo una actuación que combina con su traje de baño!- indico el presentador mientras el público gritaba.

-Sai-sama ¿Acaso me viste?- risueña grito para que su amor platónico la escuchara.

-Es como si todos fueran diferentes… como en otro mundo…- sorprendido el rubio indico más adelante alguien que era igual a él junto con Sai y otro sujeto que no le podía ver la cara.

-¿Qué es esto?- Ino estaba nerviosa era como si tuviese una hermana gemela y nunca se lo habían dicho, Naruto tenía razón ellos eran diferentes, la mujer en el escenario se transformaba en agua sin hacer ningún sello, era sorprendente, y al igual que ella estaba enamorada de Sai.

-Fíjate Ino, tiene el mismo tatuaje que tenía Tenten en su estómago, pero tu doble lo tiene en la pierna- el rubio señalo a la chica del escenario.

-Mmm…

-Hey Teme, ¿aún no pillas a tu gemelo?- pregunto el rubio colocando tras sus manos en la nuca, no se iba a preocupar, ya había pasado por eso una vez sólo esperaba encontrarse con sus padres.

-No- no quería pensar si estaban casi todos habían visto a Lee, Sai, Naruto, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, quizás cuantos faltaban, eso lo estaba colocando nervioso, además no lograba activar su sharingan- Naruto… ¿puedes juntar energía en modo sabio?

-Supongo que si… deja concentrarme- el rubio cerró sus ojos y trato de capturar energía, pero nada llegaba a él abrió los ojos abruptamente- no… no puedo…

-¿Qué significa esto Sasuke-kun?- Ino estaba preocupada trato de realizar un jutsu sencillo de su clan pero nada resulto- ¿no podemos usar jutsus?

-Al parecer aquí no podemos hacer mucho- la situación para los tres se estaba volviendo complicada.

Al costado del escenario.

-¿Otra más que usa su sex appeal?- Sakura se quejaba, mientras Mei sólo asentía.

-Entrada número tres: la chica favorita de Fairy Tail de todos los posters… su belleza es conocida en toda la tierra… ¡Hinata!- se abrió el paso dejando pasar a la chica de amable sonrisa que saludaba al público.

-Hi… Hinata- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-Sasuke…- impactado el rubio miraba de la misma forma el escenario.

-No… no puede ser… no ella… no puede estar aquí- comenzando a llorar Ino llevó sus manos a la boca.

Sasuke no aguanto y escapo del agarre de Naruto y se dirigía al escenario cuando un fuerte golpe lo saco.

-Hey tú si eres tan hombre no fastidies la presentación de mi hermana- un molesto Neji lo miraba feo- malditos admiradores nunca serán tan hombres para estar con alguna de mis hermanas.

-¡Neji-niichan!... no puedes andar de golpes con la gente siéntate- Hanabi sostuvo el brazo de su hermano y lo obligo a sentarse- disculpen a mi niichan por favor…

Naruto recogió a Sasuke hizo una seña con la mano como indicándole a la ojiperla que estaba todo bien y le arreglo la capucha, no sólo Hinata estaba ahí también Neji, esto cada vez se ponía más extraño.

- Neji también está aquí- secándose las lágrimas Ino se acerco a sus compañeros.

-Hay que mantener la calma Sasuke… ellos no son las personas que conocemos- melancólico el rubio trato de apoyar a su amigo podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por su cara, estaba frustrado.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, verla nuevamente con vida ahí sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho tan calmada, se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosado, y él sin poder acercársele, quizás su amigo tenía razón habían dos muertos en esta realidad, la siguió viendo cuando algo atrajo su atención un pequeño colgante en su cuello… era igual al que él le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, no podía confundirse era el mismo un pequeño medallón con la fusión de los símbolos Hyūga y Uchiha.

-El collar… es el collar- dijo en un pequeño susurro con las lágrimas aún cayendo por su rostro.

-¿Qué dices Teme?

El público gritaba más fuerte que era más linda en persona, que ella era la ganadora y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Maldita sea compórtense como hombres y respeten a neechan!- maldecía un enojado Neji, a su lado Hanabi trataba de controlarlo.

-Neji-niichan contrólate… Naruto ayúdame- Hanabi pedía ayuda al rubio hasta que lograron sentar al castaño.

-¡Ahora Hinata asombra a la audiencia!- pidió el animador.

-Bueno… mi especialidad es la magia de transformación- señalo amablemente enloqueciendo al público.

-Vaya esta Hinata es muy popular- señalo el Hokage mirando alrededor como casi todos vitoreaban el nombre de la chica pensando que haría algo osado como las otras dos, a decir verdad, Naruto nunca se había fijado bien en la belleza de Hinata, siempre andaba con esas chamarras holgadas, pero ese vestido dejaba ver la belleza de cuerpo que tenía, también estaba esperando ver algo así, no es que no amara a su esposa pero algo le quedo del viejo pervertido de su maestro.

La chica cruzo los brazos frente a su cara, estaban todos expectantes.

-Sólo la cabeza de Happy… ¡Aye!- tenía el mismo cuerpo pero ahora estaba en vez del lindo rostro de la chica la cabeza del gato azul, el público quedo helado incluso Naruto e Ino- sólo la cabeza de Gaara-kun- ahora de la cabeza azul pasaba a una pálida con ojeras y cabello rojo, el aludido escupió desde su lugar.

Happy por su lado está muy feliz no paraba de reír.

-Sabes que eres el único que disfruta esto ¿cierto?- comentaba Sai al ver tan feliz al gato, mientras Naruto y Hanabi comían.

-Neechan- con la boca abierta miraba como la oportunidad de ganar de su hermana se iba por el drenaje.

-La favorita del público se acaba de matar sola- sonriendo Sakura sentía más cerca el premio, al menos la favorita no iba a ganar, Mei sólo asentía.

-Entrada número cuatro: ella no necesita explicación… ¡Titania!- anunció Kankuro.

- Esa es mi entrada- Mei salto de forma espectacular al escenario, la gente proclamaba su nombre Mei, Titania, la aplaudían bastante fuerte no tanto como cuando entro Hinata.

-¡Mei Scarlet!- vocifero Kankuro el nombre de la chica.

-¡La Mizukage!- sorprendida Ino miro al escenario- incluso se ve más joven con toda esa armadura.

-Les mostrare un re-equipo muy especial – junto fuerzas y un brillo la envolvió cuando este desapareció la chica mostraba un traje de lolita gótica bastante sexy.- Eso lo decide todo- sonrió triunfante, mientras Sakura estaba sorprendida de su traje era definitivo su renta se iba muy muy lejos

-Eso es muy diferente a ella- comento un nervioso Iruka a su lado un gordo y más viejo Choji asentía, mientras dibujaba el momento.

-Entrada número cinco: la pequeña hada con belleza e inteligencia… ¡Shiho Mcgarden!- presento Kankuro a una bajita y un poco plana Shiho.

-¡Es la chica que andaba tras Shikamaru!- se sorprendió Ino más al ver lo plana que era en este mundo, además que no llevaba esas feas gafas se veía muy dulce.

Kiba y Shino animaban muy fuerte a Shiho adelante, no paso desapercibido por Ino, en esta realidad los hombres del equipo 8 estaban enamorados de la pequeña versión de la chica de cifrado.

-¡Solid Script!- grito la pequeña, detrás de ella aparecieron unas letras nieve (hecha de nieve), metal (hecha con metales), mariposas (a su alrededor flotaban mariposas y estaban hechas con flores), y flores (hecha con varios tipos de flores pero sin mariposas).

-¡Shiho!- gritaron emocionados Kiba y Shino.

-Entrada número seis: la sexy sniper… ¡Temari Moulin!- señalando a la chica de cabellera rubia que vestía sólo con un bikini.

Mostrando cinco monedas en su mano la chica las tiro al aire un leve re-equipamiento se escucho y en su otra mano aprecio una pistola apunto a las monedas y les dio a todas en el centro cayendo en su otra mano.

-El Guner Yeah!- grito la chica que sonreía coquetamente.

Abajo un embobado Shikamaru hablaba de lo fantástica que era.

-Todas de verdad son increíbles- preocupada Sakura miraba a sus contrincantes.

-Entrada número siete: la súper novata del gremio- indico Kankuro.

-Esa es mi entrada- la chica se dio confianza y comenzó ir al escenario.

- Esta próxima estrella brillara con la guía de los espíritus estelares… Sakura Heart- no alcanzo a terminar cuando la chica le dijo que no dijera su nombre, a lo mejor si sabían quiénes eran su familia no le darían el premio.

-Sa… Sakura-chan- sonrojado vio a la chica pelirrosa que estaba en frente vestía un traje de porrista pero había una gran diferencia entre su Sakura-chan y la que estaba en el escenario esta tenía un buen busto, se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

-Vaya vaya esta frente de marquesina está bien dotada no como la otra- reía Ino, cuando llegaran a la aldea le contaría a Sakura lo que había visto, solo para burlarse de ella y su "desgracia", ni embarazada le habían crecido un poco.

Sasuke aún trataba de buscar a Hinata por todos lados, desde que salió del escenario no la había vuelto a ver.

-¡Ahora asombra a la audiencia!- grito el animador.

-Um, voy a hacer una rutina de baile con mis espíritus estelares- indico la chica de ojos jade el público se animo al escuchar eso.

-Entrada número ocho- una voz femenina se escucho en la sala.

-Hey! Aún no término de hacer mi rutina- la chica hacía parte de su coreografía muy nerviosa al ver que el tiempo se le había agotado.

-Si quieren hadas entonces me quieren a mí… Si quieren belleza me quieren a mí – caminado por el escenario la chica con vestido verde caminaba en dirección a Sakura- soy yo todo lo que quieren… la ganadora obviamente soy yo ¡Karin!- grito la chica mostrándose sensualmente al público- Muy bien este tonto concurso se acabo.

-¿Karin?- cuestiono Sai al verla en el escenario.

-¿Ella volvió?- miró confundido Neji al escenario, mientras el maestro del gremio miraba atónito como el guardia de su nieto se hacía presente en el festival.

-Hey no te pongas en mi camino- exclamaba furiosa Sakura- mi renta depende de esto sabes?

-Sakura no la mires a los ojos- le grito advirtiéndole Sai.

-¿Qué pasa con esta niña?- pregunto la pelirroja subiendo sus gafas, sus ojos brillaron y Sakura se convirtió en piedra dejando asombrado al público.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito preocupado Naruto.

-Esto es malo- murmuro Kankuro- ¡Todos rápido escapen!- la gente comenzó a correr asustados en el lugar sólo quedaron los integrantes de Fairy Tail más el equipo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Karin?- pregunto enfadado el maestro- ¿acaso planeas arruinar el festival?- a su lado estaban Neji, Sai y Happy volando.

-Necesitan algo de entretenimiento para el festival ¿verdad?- consulto sonriente la pelirroja el telón del escenario comenzó a subir mostrando que las otras participantes también estaban convertidas en piedras.

-¡Neechan!- grito Neji y Hanabi.

-Incluso Mei- dijo sorprendido Happy

Sasuke se tenso, Hinata estaba igual que Sakura, aunque no fuese la misma que él había conocido haría algo para rescatarla.

-¡Tonta!, has que todas regresen a la normalidad- exigió el pequeño maestro cuando un relámpago azul se estrello contra el escenario.

-Hey, Fairy Fails- un eléctrico Sasuke se paro en el escenario sorprendiendo a todos- ¡este festival acaba de comenzar!

-¿Sasuke?- angustiado el maestro vio como su nieto esta sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Jugo?- miro a un costado estaba el joven de cabellera naranja apoyado en el poste-¿Suigetsu?- al otro costado estaba el caballero junto con sus marionetas.

-Raijinshu- comento preocupado Iruka al ver la guardia de Sasuke.

-¡La guardia personal de Sasuke!- exclamo con un cigarrillo en la boca Azuma.

-Vamos a jugar abuelo- dijo siniestramente Sasuke.

-¡Ya basta con esta tontería!, regrésalas a la normalidad- exigía furioso el maestro.

-¿Me pregunto cuántos quedaran para estar en Fantasía?- un rayo cayó muy cerca de la estatua de Sakura.

El equipo de Sasuke estaba tenso las dobles de Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban en peligro a manos de esos hombres, todos estaban muy tensos.

-Estas mujeres son mis rehenes- dijo el moreno apoyándose en Sakura- si rompen las reglas las destruiré una a una… se los dije recuerdan esto es un entrenamiento.

-Esto no es divertido Sasuke- grito su abuelo.

-Estoy siendo serio- de un salto Jugo se posiciono a un lado de Sasuke.

-Vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail- señalo el pelirrojo cuando a la derecha de Sasuke llego Suigetsu.

-¡Es hora de la diversión!- las marionetas solo repetían diversión, diversión.

-Las reglas son simples, el último que quede en pie es el ganador… ¡Batalla Fairy Tail!

-Me gusta es simple- golpeando la mesa con algo de fuego el otro Naruto que a diferencia del de Konoha no tenía los bigotes a su costado se dispuso a hablar-¡me estoy encendiendo!- exclamo el dragón slayer.

-Maldición Teme, en ningún mundo puedes ser simplemente el bueno- susurro el otro Naruto al ver la pelea que había formado, para su extrañeza el moreno no le respondió nada, Ino está detrás de él escondida aún llevaban todos las capas.

-Me gusta ese inquieto espíritu tuyo- indico el moreno mayor.

-¡Naruto!- dijo preocupado el maestro.

-Es un festival abuelo vamos hacerlo- se puso de pie en dirección a Sasuke.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que fuiste vencido por Sasuke en el pasado?- pregunto preocupado Lee al ver que su amigo se dirigía donde el moreno.

-Eso fue cuando era niño.

-¡Fue el año pasado!- dijo molesto el telepata.

-Era un niño el año pasado- término saltando para golear a Sasuke.

-Pero odio que no tengas sentido del estilo… así que cálmate- contraataco Sasuke lanzándole un rayo azul dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Naruto!- gritaron Sai y Hanabi.

-Es lo que yo decía- con una mano en la frente Lee miraba como era vencido Naruto.

-Que hombre…- indico por último Neji.

-Aww y recién se estaba recuperando- Happy voló a un lado de su amigo seguido por Hanabi.

-Y tú donde estés sigues siendo un dobe- pudo contraatacar el moreno pensando en algo paea salvar a Hinata.

-Si quieren que las chicas regresen a la normalidad deben derrotarnos- comento Karin.

-Hay 4 de nosotros y como 100 de ustedes ¿cierto?- pregunto Suigetsu y sus marionetas decían "100 a 4".

-Tienen 3 horas, después de eso me temo que ellas se volverán polvo- sentencio la pelirroja.

-El campo de batalla es toda Magnolia, cuando nos encuentre la batalla empezara- termino de dar las indicaciones el nieto del maestro.

-Sasuke… ¡detén esta tontería!- dijo el maestro incrementando su tamaño.

-Cielos… no dije yo antes que se calmaran- señalo el aludido- es entrenamiento para el festival ¿ven?... ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- riéndose se alumbro con un rayo azul- ¡La batalla Fairy Tail comienza!- desapareció junto con el Raijinshu del escenario.

-¿Así que tenemos que jugar por Magnolia?- consulto Iruka.

-Maldición tenemos que salvar a neechan y las demás- enfurecido Neji comenzó a correr seguido por los demás miembros que trataban de atrapar a Sasuke.

-Temari, te voy a salvar espérame- pidió Shikamaru a la estatua de su compañera, y salió del gremio en busca de Sasuke.

-Ese tonto… ¡Yo te voy a detener!- gritó el maestro corriendo pero una pared invisible lo detuvo, Sai trato de ayudarlo pero no lo consiguió hasta que noto unas extrañas letras flotando en la puerta del gremio.

-Las runas de Jugo- dijo el maestro, un tipo de barrera mágica.

-¿Qué dice abuelo?

-Dice que aquellos que sean mayores de 80 no pueden pasar…

-Una magia en donde la persona que pone las reglas gana-dijo el moreno.

-Toma mucho tiempo escribir esas runas, no es adecuado para una batalla empezada de la nada pero cuando se trata de poner trampas no hay nadie mejor que Jugo- concluyo el anciano.

-¿No puedes romperla abuelo?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Las reglas de las runas son absolutas- sentencio.

-Maldición él lo planeo todo… parece que tendremos que encargarnos nosotros mismos…

-Sai…

-No me importa si sea su nieto no me voy a contener… voy a atrapar a Sasuke.

"Acaso habrá alguien que puede detener a Sasuke… Mei podría pero… pero en su condición", pensó el maestro hasta que sintió una presencia.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto detrás del pilar apareció un tembloroso Choji-¿Choji?

-Tengo miedo de Sasuke- respondió este.

-Está bien, está bien, en vez de eso me gustaría que visitaras a Tsunade en el bosque del este.

-¿Oui?

-Ella debe tener una cura para la petrificación- Choji acepto y salió en la misión que le había comandado el maestro.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Sasuke trataba de organizarse para ver que podían hacer.

-Bueno... es un hecho que no podemos ocupar ningún tipo de jutsu aquí ni siquiera Kurama puede hacer algo…

-El problema es que Sasuke-kun se parece mucho a ese tipo tampoco podemos salir de aquí nos pueden atacar y no podemos defendernos- concluyo Ino al ver en el problema que estaban metidos.

-Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes- el otro Naruto bajo las capas al Uzumaki y al Uchiha

-¡Sasuke!- gritaron los pocos que quedaban en el anfiteatro, se acercaron rápidamente a atacarlo.

-No lo haga por favor… ellos no son los que buscan- Ino se interpuso entre los ataques de los magos quienes se dieron cuenta que no sólo había alguien muy parecido a su Sasuke sino que estaban los dobles de Ino y Naruto.


End file.
